1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel triethyleneglycol based compound and a plasticizer composition for polyvinyl chloride resin including the same, and more particularly, to a triethyleneglycol ester based plasticizer composition that is used to prepare a polyvinyl chloride resin having low heating loss, excellent adhesion, high plasticization efficiency, high elongation, high tensile strength, and high transparency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyvinyl chloride resins are homopolymers of vinyl chloride monomers or copolymers containing 50% or more of vinyl chloride, and are widely used resins preferably manufactured by extrusion molding, injection molding, calendaring, etc. Polyvinyl chloride resins are used in a wide range of applications, such as pipes, electric wires, electrical and mechanical products, toys, films, sheets, artificial leathers, tarpaulin, tapes, food packaging, and medical products, all of which can be manufactured using the methods described above. Polyvinyl chloride resins may have various properties depending on additives such as plasticizers, stabilizers, fillers, pigments, etc, added in a proper ratio thereto.
Plasticizers added to polyvinyl chloride resins are necessarily used to provide workability, flexibility, electric insulation, adhesiveness, etc. to the polyvinyl chloride resins. Examples of such plasticizers include phthalates, adipates, and trimellitates. In particular, phthalates, such as di-ethylhexyl phthalate (DEHP), di-butyl phthalate (DBP), di-isodecyl phthalate (DIDP), butyl benzyl phthalate (BBP), and di-isononyl phthalate (DINP), and adipates such as di-2-ethylhexyl adipate (DEHA) are commonly used.
Meanwhile, cling film, which is widely used in household applications, requires properties of elongation, adhesiveness, transparency, and low heating loss. In particular, since cling film is used in food packaging, transparency is required such that food packaged can be directly seen with naked eyes, elongation is required such that food can be well packed, and adhesiveness is required such that the cling film is not separated from food wrapped in the cling film. In addition, low heating loss is required to decrease the amount of gas generated during a manufacturing process and to increase the product yield.
As for a single-component triethyleneglycol ester, for example, an ester synthesized by reacting triethyleneglycol with only 2-ethylhexanoic acid as an aliphatic acid or a benzoic acid, its miscibility with respect to polyvinyl chloride resin decreases during cling film manufacturing processes. As a result, such a single component triethyleneglycol ester cannot be used as a plasticizer for a polyvinyl chloride resin, but is suitable for a lubricating oil and other use. When a single-component ester synthesizing by reacting neopentylglycol with 2-ethylhexanoic acid as an aliphatic acid is used, a polyvinyl chloride resin to which the plasticizer ester is add exhibits high hardness, low transparency, and low elongation; and when a single-component ester synthesizing by reacting triethyleneglycol with 2-ethylhexanoic acid is used, a polyvinyl chloride resin to which the plasticizer ester is added exhibits high workability but low elongation, low adhesion, and low transparency. In addition, even when a multi-component ester based plasticizer composition is used, a polyvinyl chloride resin to which the plasticizer composition is added may exhibit different properties according to the kind and composition of a carboxylic acid and alcohol used in the manufacturing process.
That is, it is difficult to obtain a polyvinyl chloride resin having desired properties in terms of heating loss, adhesiveness, and plasticization efficiency when the single-component or multi-component ester based plasticizer compositions described above are added to a polyvinyl chloride resin. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a multi-component ester based plasticizer composition to optimize the miscibility with respect to a polyvinyl chloride resin, elongation, adhesiveness, transparency and tensile strength.